This invention relates in general to hydraulic bushings. More specifically, this invention relates to a hydraulic engine mount for dampening vibrations transmitted between a vehicular engine and a chassis.
Hydraulic bushings or mounts are used to dampen and reduce vibrations transmitted between an engine and a chassis in vehicles. Generally, a hydraulic engine mount includes an inner core connected to an inner support structure, commonly known as an inner ring, by an elastomeric material to form an assembly. The assembly is received in a housing. The housing is mounted to an engine and a chassis. A hydraulic fluid is provided in a chamber formed between the assembly and the housing. When the engine or chassis receives a vibration, hydraulic fluid in the engine mount is displaced into desired chambers to dampen the vibration and reduce its transmission.
Conventional hydraulic mounts use two rings that are connected, usually by a welding process, to form the inner support structure. The process of welding the rings together can result in undesirable product quality, performance, and costs. Furthermore, the use of two rings and their post-forming operations increases the product cost.
The present invention includes an inner support structure for a hydraulic engine mount. The inner support structure is formed as a one-piece member and requires no post-forming operations. The elimination of post-forming operations, such as welding and/or crimping processes, reduces the cost of the product, and improves product performance and quality.
In a preferred embodiment, a hydraulic engine mount includes a bushing assembly having a core bonded to an inner support structure by an elastomeric material. The inner support structure includes a first ring, a second ring, and a plurality of legs. The first ring includes an annular wall, an outer end wall, and an inner end wall. The second ring includes an annular wall, an outer end wall, and an inner end wall. The legs are integrally formed with and between the first and second rings, so that the first ring, the second ring, and the legs are formed as a one-piece component that does not require a post-forming operation. A housing receives the bushing assembly. Fluid chambers are formed between the bushing assembly and the housing to dampen vibrations as hydraulic fluid is displaced between the chambers.